This relates in general to a sealing assembly for pumps and other machinery including rotary shafts. More particularly, it relates to improvements in an "infield" cylindrical sealing gland mechanically secured to the pump housing, and disposed in coaxial stationary relation to the rotating pump shaft.
It has been found that in pump systems in which the mating surfaces of a pump casing in contact with a sealing gland are unevenly matched or corroded, there is leakage.